


Hello Superpowers!

by theliteraltrash



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Immortality, Major Character Undeath, No Apocalypse, Resurrection, comic influence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 14:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18181718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theliteraltrash/pseuds/theliteraltrash
Summary: If you had told Klaus that stopping the apocalypse would lead to him realizing new powers that he definitely doesn't want, well he would have still tried to stop it anyways.





	Hello Superpowers!

**Author's Note:**

> title is taken from a quote in Deadpool 2

It was the day the apocalypse was still supposed to happen. After Luther had locked Vanya in that soundproof cell, everyone else had protested. Luther blocked Allison from opening the door, and Klaus managed to slip past him. It was difficult opening the door by himself, but he managed. 

“I'm sorry,” Vanya had sobbed. “I'm so sorry.”

They had argued, but decided that since Vanya was already out that was it. Then Five showed up, saying that the apocalypse was still on thanks to some headline. Diego has pointed out that an important event might have changed since it happened, but Five was still adamant that the world was ending. 

Vanya said that she'd like to go out doing something she never got to do, playing first chair in a concert. So, that was their end of the world plan. Watching their sister play the violin. They had no more hints about what could end the world thanks to Harold Jenkins being murdered. 

It happened during the concert. Vanya was playing, and her siblings watched in awe with the rest of the audience. Klaus hadn't heard Vanya play since they were children. Unlike Diego, he had never been invited to any of her concerts before she released her book. He hadn't after either.

Then, the assassins from the Commission came. The audience saw the guns, and chaos erupted. People were screaming and running away. The Hargreeves siblings were trying to fight back. Klaus stood with wide eyes as he watched Five use a spatial jump to get on the back of one of their assailants, turning him so he shot two of the other assassins. 

“Klaus!” Ben shouted over the sounds of the gun shots, and Klaus turned.

There was an assassin pointing a gun at him. Diego screamed when the trigger was pulled. Klaus was erupted in a world of darkness.

 

_ The world was black and white when Klaus opened his eyes. He remembered the little girl in that black and white forest. He pulled himself off the concrete and took in his dull surroundings. It was a labyrinth. Corridors in grayscale, the towering buildings were skyscrapers that were too close together. Klaus only had enough room in the path to walk a straight line. No open spaces like that forest. _

_ He turned a corner and saw that the path got wider. A little boy, the same age as the little girl, had on a cowboy hat. He was crouched, petting a dog. _

_ “Where am I?” Klaus asked the boy. _

_ The boy looked at him and frowned. “She brought you here because she didn't want you.” _

_ Klaus narrowed his eyes and felt his eye twitch. “And you do?” _

_ “No,” he stated simply. “You're going back up there and neither of us will see you again.” _

_ “Up there?” Klaus said, looking up. He looked at the boy again. _

_ The boy went back to petting the dog. It was a big dog, black fur. It's eyes were red, the only color in the area around them. _

_ The world faded around him. _

 

Klaus awoke with a gasp, sitting up on the floor of the theater. It appeared that the situation was handled. There were no more bad guys around them, and the Hargreeves siblings were surrounding him. They all had wet wide eyes.

“Klaus?” Luther finally said.

Klaus looked at all of them and backed away a bit. “Quit crowding me,” he said.

Diego took a shuddering breath. “Y-y-you- you were de-dead,” he snapped.

His face was warm and wet, so Klaus touched his nose, wiping at the substance. “Not the first time,” he admitted as he looked at the blood soaked hand. “First time it was like this though.”

“Klaus, you were shot in the head. You should be dead,” Five finally spoke.

Vanya nodded, and Klaus noticed that she and Allison were holding onto each other. He took a deep breath. “Dad did say I never realized my full potential,” he smiled. That's all you can do when you figure out that you can't die.

**Author's Note:**

> head shot!!!!!!! wow!!!!!!!!!!! this is inspired by the fact that in the comics Hazel and Cha-Cha shoot Klaus in the head and he meets cowboy God and gets told that God and The Devil don't want him, and he comes back. since the show made God a little girl, i made The Devil a little boy


End file.
